Finally Seeing The Light
by psawyer1
Summary: Damon is ill and he only has a few days left to live unless his brother finds a cure. He only has one dying wish. Will his brother grant it? Will he survive this ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise everyone! I know I have a few stories in progress right now but this story just would not leave me alone lol. I know its super short but it is only the beginning! **

**A few notes before you read: Elena is already a vampire in this story and her and Stefan are still together, for the moment anyway ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Damon POV**

Karma's a bitch. I guess I deserve this after all the terrible things I've done to people, to Elena.

At this moment my brother has locked me in the cellar so I don't try and take off my ring again. I told Stefan to keep this from Elena. I don't need her feeling sorry for me.

Oh god I can actually feel myself weakening. Fucking pathetic. I hear footsteps and look through the bars to find Stefan.

"Come to harass me again brother?" I say while attempting to smirk.

"No I came to let you out, only if you promise not to take off your ring."

I take time to think about his offer. Fuck it. It's not like I'm gonna live through this anyway.

"Okay. I promise." I just want to go lay down in my bed. That's not a bad place to die.

Stefan unlocks the cellar door and opens it. He walks over to me, sporting a serious face that I've only seen back in 1864.

"Thank you for not letting me rot in here Stefan. Very kind of you." I say, pulling myself up to stand.

"You are not going to die Damon. I'm going to find you a cure. I'm headed to Bonnie's house to see what she found out."

"Whatever you say, brother." I say before speeding to my room.

I know he means well but I doubt he'll find a cure. I'm going to die soon, I've sadly accepted it. I climb into my oh-so comfortable bed and slowly drift to sleep, my mind on one person; Elena Gilbert.

**Elena POV**

The school day is finally over. As I'm walking towards my car I see Stefan.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I say as I pull him in for a hug. He wasn't at school today, said he had things to do but wouldn't tell me what it was.

"Yeah everything's fine." He responds not looking at me. "I'm just on my way to see Bonnie; I need to ask her something."

"Oh ok. Well I'll just catch up with you later then" I know he's hiding something but I won't push him.

"Yeah sure you will. Bye." He says before leaving. I couldn't help but notice the sad look on his face.

I hop in my car and drive home thinking about what it is exactly that Stefan is keeping from me.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not much to say except…Enjoy!**

**Elena POV**

After a long tiring day at school, I'm finally home. Oh it's good to be home.

Jeremy is in his room working on school work. It still amazes me how he's turned his life around, even after he found out about Damon's compulsion.

Speaking of Damon, I haven't heard from him in a while. Usually he's changing in my room, waiting to tease me with his jokes when I get home from school.

I wonder if it has anything to do with why Stefan was distant today.

Oh well, I know Stefan will tell me soon.

In the meantime, I think I'll call Caroline and Bonnie over.

**Damon POV**

Fuck my life.

This being ill is a pain in the ass. I can't even hold my liquor down! What kind of shit is that?! I'm a vampire for fuck's sake!

Ugh I'm going crazy...

And I miss Elena. God, what I wouldn't give to see her. Then again I don't want her to see me this way.

I'm so weak; she doesn't need to see me like this. Then again, having her here with me might help.

I'm sitting on my-oh so comfortable bed when an idea pops into my head. Oh wonderful! Now if only I can get Stefan to agree. Time to think.

**A/N: I know this chapter was super short lol but no worries! I'll be working on it today! :)**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Much love**

**Psawyer xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Here is the newest chapter, enjoy!**

**Damon POV**

As soon as I thought of what to say to Stefan, I went to go look for him.

I found him in his room, brooding as usual and writing in his diary– oh, I'm sorry,_ journal._

"Hey, Stef, I need to talk to you." I said walking into his room. I think for the first time in a long time, I am actually nervous to talk to my brother.

He put his journal down and gave me his full attention. "Sure, Damon. What's up?"

I paused to take a second and think things over. Ok, I can do this. I'm Damon Salvatore, I take what I want! Ok deep breathe.

"I know that I'm...dying.-"

"Damon I'm looking for a cure for you."

"Just...let me get this out please before I can't. I don't know why I'm so fucking nervous..." I hate being this fucking vulnerable! "I need to ask you one last favor...my dying wish,if you will. I know you probably won't grant it but-" he interrupted me before I could finish.

"What is it Damon?"

I took another unneeded breathe and finally just spit it out. "I would like to ask your permission for a night, one night-," deep breathe "with Elena." I looked into his eyes to see an unreadable expression.

He was silent for a while. I started to get anxious. What the fuck? I'm never anxious! Damn sickness...

"Alright, you have my permission. But not because you're dying, cause I'm not going to let you die. I'm giving you the night with Elena because you're my brother and I love you."

I was so speechless. I honestly thought he wouldn't let me have the night with Elena. I couldn't help myself; I pulled Stefan in for the biggest hug I've ever given him.

"Thank you brother. You have no idea how much this means to me. I need you to do something today; I need you to go to her and tell her I need to see her, but don't tell her why. I want to tell her myself. Please?"

Stefan just smiled and gave me another hug. Wow we are just huggers today aren't we?

"I'll do it. Just wait here. I'll send her to you. You'll be ok brother." He gave me one last smile before leaving.

I went to lay down in my room and wait to see if Elena showed. That conversation took so much out of me that I fell asleep.

**Elena POV**

I was sitting in my room writing in my diary when my phone rang. Stefan.

"Hey stranger. Where have you been?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been around much. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just wondering about you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Look I really need to talk to you and I don't want to do it over the phone. Can we meet up?"

"Sure, how about the Grill?"

"Perfect. See you in about ten minutes."

"Ok, bye." I went downstairs, got my keys and headed out to meet with Stefan.

It didn't take me long to reach the Grill. Stefan was already there waiting for me at a table.

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything ok?" I said as I say down.

"Umm...I'm not sure how to even say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything Stefan."

"I need you to go see Damon."

"What? Why? Is he ok?"

"He's...I can't tell you. Just please go to him. He needs to speak with you but he told me not to tell you the reason. I think he's scared that you won't go. Just...please. For him and even for me, go to him."

I didn't quite know what to say. Something is wrong I can tell, but I won't push Stefan to tell me.

"Ok...ok I'll go see him." I put my hand on his and squeezed it softly. "Will I see you later?"

"Probably not. I told Damon I wouldn't bother you guys while he talked to you so I'll most likely find someplace to stay and then see you tomorrow."

"Oh...well ok. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as I got up. I went in for a kiss, but Stefan hugged me tightly instead.

"Don't ask me why, but just be careful with him ok? Just trust me on this." He whispered in my ear before letting me go.

"Ok I will." I gave him a kiss before leaving the Grill.

I can admit that I'm a bit freaked because Stefan wouldn't tell me what was going on, but I trusted him.

I got in my car and headed to the boarding house to see Damon.

**Damon POV**

I had just woken up when I heard Elena pull up to the boarding house. Ok it's time to face the music.

"Damon?"

I sped downstairs and was in the parlor. Amazing how I can still use my abilities even with this illness but I can't focus on that now.

"Hello Elena. Thank you for meeting me." I said as I went to my liquor cart. I'm going to need a drink in order to tell her this.

"Of course Damon. What's going on? Are you ok?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Not exactly." I paused and took a sip of my drink. "I'm dying Elena."

"WHAT?! I...how...why am I just finding out about this? Why isn't Stefan helping you? What happened?"

"Slow down Elena. I didn't want to tell you because honestly I didn't want you to see me like this. Stefan says that he is going to find me a cure but I doubt he will... Look that's not the only reason I wanted you to meet me." I looked at her and took another deep breathe.

"What is it?" She said as she placed her hand on mine, intertwining our fingers. Oh her touch feels heavenly.

I looked down at our hands and prepared myself. It's not or never.

"Since I might be dying soon...as my last wish...-" I looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you to spend the night with me Elena."

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts**

**Til next time**

**Much love**

**Psawyer1 xxx**


End file.
